2021 Auto Club 400 (Coolfastjack)
The 2021 Auto Club 400 was held on March 21, 2021 at Auto Club Speedway in Fontana, California. The race was contested for 200 laps. It was the 5th race of the 2021 Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series. Entry List 00:Cole Custer 0:Garrett Smithley 1:Tyler Reddick 2:Brad Keselowski 3:Austin Dillon 4:Kevin Harvick 5:Brennan Poole 7:Jeffrey Earnhardt 8:Chris Buescher 9:Chase Elliott 11:Christopher Bell ® 12:Ryan Blaney 13:Harrison Burton 14:Clint Bowyer 16:Kaz Grala ® 17:Ricky Stenhouse Jr 18:Kyle Busch 19:Daniel Suarez 20:Erik Jones 21:Chase Briscoe 22:Joey Logano 23:Spencer Gallagher 24:William Byron 27:Matt Tifft 31:Daniel Hemric 33:Ty Dillon 34:Ty Majeski 40:John Hunter Nemechek ® 41:Jamie McMurray 42:Kyle Larson 43:Darrell Wallace Jr 44:Cole Whitt 55:Landon Huffman ® 63:Julia Landauer 66:Chris Eggleston 72:Landon Cassill 77:Brandon Jones 78:Martin Truex Jr 79:Kyle Benjamin 88:Alex Bowman 95:Matt DiBenedetto 99:Ryan Reed Qualifying Results 1.Kyle Larson 2.Ryan Blaney 3.Joey Logano 4.Kyle Benjamin 5.John Hunter Nemechek 6.Martin Truex Jr 7.Austin Dillon 8.Clint Bowyer 9.Cole Custer 10.Kyle Busch 11.Daniel Hemric 12.Matt Tifft 13.Kevin Harvick 14.Brad Keselowski 15.Jamie McMurray 16.Darrell Wallace Jr 17.Alex Bowman 18.Brennan Poole 19.Daniel Suarez 20.Chase Elliott 21.Tyler Reddick 22.Christopher Bell 23.Chase Briscoe 24.Ty Dillon 25.Ryan Reed 26.Ricky Stenhouse Jr 27.Harrison Burton 28.Ty Majeski 29.Chris Buescher 30.Brandon Jones 31.Spencer Gallagher 32.Landon Huffman 33.Julia Landauer 34.Jeffrey Earnhardt 35.Landon Cassill 36.Garrett Smithley 37.Matt DiBenedetto 38.Erik Jones (Failed inspection) 39.Kaz Grala (Failed Inspection) 40.William Byron (Failed Inspection) Did not Qualify 41.Chris Eggleston 42.Cole Whitt Stage 1 Top 10:1.Kyle Busch, 2.Martin Truex Jr, 3.Kyle Larson, 4.Chase Elliott, 5.Ryan Blaney, 6.Brad Keselowski, 7.Joey Logano, 8.Clint Bowyer, 9.Brennan Poole, 10.Alex Bowman Stage 2 Top 10:1.Erik Jones, 2.Kyle Busch, 3.Martin Truex Jr, 4.Alex Bowman, 5.Tyler Reddick, 6.Ryan Blaney, 7.William Byron, 8.Cole Custer, 9.Brad Keselowski, 10.Brennan Poole Lead Changes:17 among 12 different drivers Cautions Caution 1:Harrison Burton Spin (Lap 25-29) Caution 2:Darrell Wallace Jr & Jamie McMurray Crash + Stage 1 Competition Caution (Lap 57-65) Caution 3:Matt Tifft Heavy Crash (Laps 105-111) (Red Flag) Caution 4:The Big One (Laps 113-119) (13 Cars Involved:Ryan Reed, Ty Majeski, Kaz Grala, Daniel Hemric, Christopher Bell, Darrell Wallace Jr, Chase Elliott, Chris Buescher, Austin Dillon, Kyle Benjamin, Ty Dillon, Brandon Jones, Kevin Harvick) Caution 5:Stage 2 Competition Caution (Laps 121-125) Caution 6:Landon Cassill Engine (167-173) Race Results 1.Kyle Larson 2.Clint Bowyer 3.William Byron 4.Joey Logano 5.John Hunter Nemechek 6.Tyler Reddick 7.Martin Truex Jr 8.Erik Jones + 1 Lap 9.Ty Dillon + 1 Lap 10.Brad Keselowski + 1 Lap 11.Ryan Blaney + 1 Lap 12.Brennan Poole + 1 Lap 13.Austin Dillon + 1 Lap 14.Kyle Busch + 1 Lap 15.Alex Bowman + 1 Lap 16.Kyle Benjamin + 1 Lap 17.Cole Custer + 1 Lap 18.Ricky Stenhouse Jr + 1 Lap 19.Landon Huffman + 1 Lap (Spun on Final Lap with no fuel) 20.Daniel Suarez + 1 Lap (Stopped in front straightaway with no fuel) 21.Jamie McMurray + 2 Laps 22.Julia Landauer + 2 Laps 23.Jeffrey Earnhardt + 2 Laps 24.Chase Briscore + 2 Laps 25.Spencer Gallagher + 3 Laps 26.Garrett Smithley + 3 Laps 27.Brandon Jones + 4 Laps 28.Matt DiBenedetto + 7 Laps (Had to make extra pit stop after fuel can got stuck on car in pits) 29.Harrison Burton + 25 Laps (Had multiple gearbox issues) 30.Landon Cassill + 36 Laps (Had Engine Failure) 31.Ryan Reed (Involved in the Big One) 32.Ty Majeski (Involved in the Big One) 33.Chase Elliott (Involved in the Big One) 34.Christopher Bell (Involved in the Big One) 35.Darrell Wallace Jr (Involved in The Big One) 36.Chris Buescher (Involved in the Big One) 37.Daniel Hemric (Involved in The Big One) 38.Kaz Grala (Involved in the Big One) 39.Kevin Harvick (Had hydraulic failure, 144 Laps Down) 40.Matt Tifft (Crashed on Lap 105) Category:NASCAR Category:Racing Category:Sports Category:Coolfastjack